


Sometimes I Forget

by magic_robot



Category: The Aquabats! Super Show!
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension, mcrobot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:51:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic_robot/pseuds/magic_robot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't really pick who you have feelings about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes I Forget

Sometimes, the Commander forgets Jimmy is a robot.

He doesn’t beep or whirr or leak oil or other stereotypical robot things. Besides the metallic clink of his skin and the little battery compartment on the small of his back, he can fake human pretty well. And he does.

It happens when they are alone together, laughing hard at something absurd while the others are asleep. The Commander looks up and notices Jimmy grinning wide at him, eyes dark and tender, and all the feelings he hides away start aching in his chest.

He feels only slightly awful about the perverse thrill he gets from hanging out with Jimmy alone. Lately though, he’s started thinking that Jimmy enjoys it almost as much as he does. Why else would he put up with his terrible jokes and awkward fumbling passes? They have every reason to hang out, but if Jimmy knew what the Commander did alone in bed afterwards he probably wouldn’t want to any more.

His stomach twists up and he blushes as Jimmy says something else - exactly what, he’s not sure; he’s too busy focusing on how close they are standing together, the growing fatness of his dick against his thigh, the curve of Jimmy’s lips as he smiles.

Suddenly, his chest is fluttering as he boldly slings an arm around Jimmy’s shoulder, murmuring something silly, whispering it to him. He laughs softly, probably out of pity and leans into the Commander’s embrace.

_Oh God, he must like me. Don’t fuck this up._

His breath comes out hot against Jimmy’s lips and he steps in closer, resting their foreheads together. At that moment, if he were anyone else, Jimmy would’ve leant in and kissed him.

It doesn’t happen, of course - he’s a robot, he doesn’t know the first thing about kissing - and the Commander is left biting his lip, chest heaving in the minuscule distance between them. Jimmy notices the intense look on his face and tilts his head, touching the Commander’s arm.

“Commander?”

He doesn’t really hear him, the words muffled against the sound of his heart beating in his ears.

_He must feel the same. How could he not?_

He kisses him, softly. It takes him a second, but Jimmy starts to kiss back, slowly, gently. His mouth is slick and metallic and the Commander shudders when he slips his tongue into his mouth, gripping the front of his rashguard in his fist. He pulls back suddenly, huffing, waiting for Jimmy to kiss him again. He doesn’t, of course.

“I thought…I thought you wanted to.”

“Wanted to what?” His naive smile is heartbreaking and the Commander’s stomach sinks as he realises his mistake.

“Kiss. Didn’t it feel good?”

_Don’t you like me?_

He only now really notices the neon glow to Jimmy’s eyes, the artificial coolness of his breath. “I don’t know. How is it supposed to feel?”

Sometimes, it is all too easy to remember that Jimmy is a robot.


End file.
